swfo_roleplayersfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: Rise of the Eternal Lords
Star Wars: Rise of the Eternal Lords is the second season of the roleplaying discord crossover series based off the game Star Wars: First Order. This season begins months after previous events, where the Fallen Empire begin their first conquest to conquer the galaxy, no matter the cost. The main antagonists of this season are the Eternal Lords, Sycthian's most powerful advisers, whom are led by Kraven Voz, a behind-the-scenes antagonist, to conquer the galaxy without hesitation. Another antagonist, Nasterov, is also present during this season. The plot revolves around the aftermath of the first season's finale, where the Fallen Empire emerge after Sycthian has been resurrected, led by the Eternal Lords in an attempt to dominate the galaxy, preparing for their master's return. The main cast from the previous season also return, which include Kron, Sarah Sibria, Cal Altar, Nullhiles and Chesa "Ny" Flare. New characters also make their debut, including Ragnar the Black, Kranak, The Fikra, and many more. The next installment and follow up to the second season is called Star Wars: Galactic Supernova, which introduces the threat of the Ascensional Empire and continues the character development of current and new characters alike. __TOC__ Opening Crawl Cast *'Darth Kron' - An ancient Sith from the Old Republic, wielder of the Bloodsaber, and an esteemed affiliate of the True Sith Empire, Kron desires to guard the galaxy from any possible threat. *'Sarah Sibria' - A Jedi Sentinel, Sarah Sibria is the daughter of Jedi Master Joseph Sibria. Sarah wields the Dark-Arm Forcesaber, fighting alongside the New Jedi Order to protect the galaxy at all costs. *'Cal Altar' - A Jedi Knight turned Jedi Master, Cal Altar is a proud and renowned member of the New Jedi Order and ally of the Galactic Alliance, helping them defend the galaxy from impending danger. *'Chesa "Ny" Flare' - A revered force-wielder, Chesa Flare further guards the galaxy with his alliances with the New Jedi Order and the Galactic Alliance, whilst keeping his friendships stable. *'Nullhiles' - Known as Sirieth Chatos, Nullhiles is a former Lord of the Sith and wielder of the Nebula Forcesaber, now proud and powerful member of the New Jedi Order, never letting his guard down. *'Kraven Voz' - Plotting the impending domination of the galaxy, Kraven Voz is infamous for being Sycthian's herald and apprentice, feared for his rank as Second-in-Command of the Fallen Empire. Commanding the Eternal Lords in their conquest, only our heroes can put an end to his reign. *'Ragnar the Black' - An extremely powerful and formidable dark side entity and an Exarch of the True Sith Empire, Ragnar the Black helps the Sith achieve total domination, helping them defeat and destroy the Fallen Empire for good, whilst further advancing his own agenda. *'High Lord Valn' - The revered leader of the Vindictive, High Lord Valn assists the True Sith Empire and the New Jedi Order respectively to fight off the sinister Fallen Empire from achieving galactic supremacy, doing everything he can to guard the galaxy from any menace that may rise. Episodes Appearances Characters Factions and Organizations *New Jedi Order *Reborn True Sith Empire *The Fallen Empire (First appearance) *Galactic Alliance *The Vindictive *Shadow Army (First appearance) *Reborn Sith Order (First appearance) *New Republic *Jedi Dynasty *Reborn Imperials *First Order *Reformed Sith Order (First appearance) *Apsolon Industries (First appearance) Locations Events *Battle of Kerso *Assault on Coruscant